Retractable covering systems for trucks and trailers are known. Such systems have the advantage of covering a load that is perishable, hazardous, or apt to fall from the truck or trailer thereby causing a risk to other motorists. Retractable covering systems also protect loads from the elements. These systems allow the operator to retract the cover from over the load or extend the cover over the load based on the operator's need at the time, e.g., uncovered goods for unloading or protected transport of goods.
U.S. Pat Nos. 5,026,109 and 5,152,175 disclose retractable covering systems for trucks and/or truck trailers. Whether on trucks, truck trailers, or freestanding, such systems typically comprise one unitary cover or a series of segmented cover sections. In the case of a unitary cover, such a cover is supported by a series of arches or bows. The cover is additionally secured in some way to the bows. The cover, along with the bows, are able to be retracted and extended thereby allowing for the selected covering and uncovering of the target space.
In the case of segmented cover systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,109, such systems comprise a series of cover segments that are typically detachably connected between the bows of the system. Such systems can be retracted and extended in the same way as described above.
A notable drawback of the prior art systems occurs when such systems are retracted. That is, the cover material can get caught in the cover system componentry or in the load upon retraction because the cover system does not fold up in a consistent maimer. For such systems to work properly, the cover or cover sections must fold in a consistent fashion and in such a way that the cover material does not interfere with the covered goods, or the mechanics of the covering system itself In many instances, the material between the supporting bows folds inward upon retracting and either catches on the goods to be covered or becomes caught in the componentry of the retractable system. Also, when a cover or cover sections do not fold up in a consistent fashion or bunch up between supporting sections, the retractability of the cover system may be compromised. In many instances, it becomes necessary to extend and retract the system several times before the operator can get the system to retract fully. This results in costly downtime, and in some instances, damage to the cover system due to the cover system being caught in the mechanical components of the system, the load, etc.
Another drawback is that such systems typically comprise a continuous cable fed through the bottom of the cover on each side of the trailer and for the length of the trailer. In such systems, the cable is necessary to keep the bottom of the cover taut, which provides a seal to keep out moisture and wind. The continuous cable must be removed each time the cover needs to be removed, and re-fed through the cover once the cover is ready to be placed on the trailer. This, too, results in costly downtime, and requires extensive labor.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a device that will provide a consistent folding pattern for a cover or the cover sections such that when such a covering system is retracted, the cover or cover sections will not interfere with the items to be covered or with the mechanics and componentry of the covering system itself. There is also a need to provide a device that eliminates the continuous cable fed through the bottom of the cover to keep the system taut.